


The Doctor's New Clothes [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clara's patience gets tested, Gen, Humor, Kilts, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things in the Doctor's wardrobe Clara wishes she's never seen.</p><p>[A multivoiced recording of a fic by KDHeart]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's New Clothes [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Doctor's New Clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112454) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 with bloopers](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/doctor%27s%20new%20clothes%20wb.mp3) | **Size:** 5.7MB | **Duration:** 5:59min
  * [MP3 without bloopers](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/doctor%27s%20new%20clothes.mp3) | **Size:** 4.8MB | **Duration:** 4:57min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if we should apologize, or if you should be grateful for the lack of Scottish accent... There was supposed to be a Scottish accent to go with the kilt, but KDHeart can't pull one off if her life depended on it and it's always for the best if she doesn't do accents (see the Time Team podfic if you really must know why) ^__^


End file.
